IOS 13
iOS 13 is the thirteenth major release of the iOS mobile operating system developed by Apple Inc. The successor to iOS 12, it was announced at the company's Worldwide Developers Conference on June 3, 2019, and is to be released on September 19, 2019. iOS 13 has limited support for iPhone 6S, iPhone 6S Plus and iPhone SE, which will ultimately drop support in iOS 14 or 15. History Introduction and initial release iOS 13 and iPadOS 13 were introduced by software engineering director Craig Federighi at the Apple Worldwide Developers Conference keynote address on June 3, 2019. The first beta was made available to registered developers after the keynote. The second beta was released to registered developers on June 18, 2019, and the first public beta was released on June 24, 2019. The public releases of iOS 13 and iPadOS 13 are scheduled for September 19, 2019. System features Privacy iOS 13 changes the handling of location data. When an app requests access to location, the user chooses whether to grant access whenever they are using the app, or only once. The user will receive similar prompts for background location access, and when an app requests access to Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. In August 2019, it was reported that beginning in April 2020, the PushKit API for VoIP will be restricted to internet telephone usage, closing a "loophole" that had been used by other apps for background data collection. Apple has a tap activated Sign-in process. Users can share emails, or better, share a private 'relay' email with the app. With iOS 13, users will also have the option of removing location information before uploading photos. User interface A system-wide dark mode allows users to enable a light-on-dark color scheme for the entire iOS and iPadOS user interface, all native applications, and supported third-party apps. It can be manually turned on or set to automatically switch between light and dark modes based on the time of day. iOS 13 introduces an updated volume indicator that appears on the left side of the screen and allows the user to set the volume by sliding a finger on the indicator. Previous versions have the indicator in the center of the screen. Siri Siri uses a software-generated voice called "Neural TTS", intended to sound more natural than previous version that use clips of human voices. Siri will also become more functional and new sound control will be available. The Siri Shortcuts app is now installed by default. Siri will also use HomePods to learn and recognize voices of different people. It will also be possible for Siri to automatically read incoming messages aloud on AirPods. Keyboard The QuickType virtual keyboard now features QuickPath, allowing the user to swipe their finger across the keyboard to complete words and phrases. This functionality was previously exclusively available via third-party keyboard applications such as SwiftKey or Xploree AI Keyboard or Adaptxt or Gboard. Emoji stickers have been included on the emoji keyboard and can be used wherever regular emoji can be. Text manipulation iOS 13 and iPadOS 13 add a new system-wide gesture interface for cut, copy, paste, undo, and redo. A three-finger swipe left or up will undo; three fingers right or down will redo. A single three-finger pinch will copy, a second three-finger pinch will cut, and a three-finger spread pastes. A three-finger single tap will bring up a shortcut menu with all five options. The blue text cursor can now be moved around text fields by pressing and holding to pick it up and move it. Many new options for text selection have also been added: double-tapping a word will select it, triple-tapping selects a sentence, and quadruple-tapping a paragraph selects it. "Sign in with Apple" A new single sign-on implementation called "Sign in with Apple" allows users to create accounts with third-party services with a minimal amount of information. Users may generate a disposable email address for each site, improving privacy and anonymity, and reducing the amount of information that can be associated with a single email address. All iOS applications that support third-party login methods, such as Facebook and Google, must support the "Sign in with Apple" system, and the iOS human interface guidelines recommend that developers place the "Sign in with Apple" option above other login methods. Performance Several improvements to performance in iOS 13 were implemented. Face ID on the iPhone X, XS / XS Max, and iPhone XR now unlocks the devices up to 30 percent faster than it does on iOS 12. App downloads will be up to 50 percent smaller due to a new format, app updates will be up to 60 percent smaller, and app launches will be up to twice as fast. Other changes The version of iOS available for iPad devices was renamed iPadOS, noting the platform and functionality differences compared to iOS for iPhone and iPod touch. iOS 13 adds official support for the Sony DualShock 4 and the Microsoft Xbox One controller. iOS 13 also adds support for wireless audio sharing for AirPods and certain Beats headphones. A new multi-select gesture is available in supported applications such as Files and Mail. Multiple items, such as files or emails, can be quickly selected by dragging two fingers over the desired items. App features Messages & Memoji User profiles can now be created and Memoji can be used as an iMessage profile picture. All iOS devices with an A9 processor or newer can now create custom Memoji. Memoji and Animoji can now be used as a sticker in iMessage and other apps; they are also available as regular emoji for use anywhere the emoji keyboard is available. There are a variety of new customization options for Memoji. Maps The Maps app features a redesigned maps UI, featuring more detailed maps and Look Around, a street level imagery implementation similar to Google Street View. Reminders Redesigned and rebuilt from the ground up with new features such as the ability to suggest when a reminder should be delivered to the user, and the ability to tag contacts so that references to reminders can be surfaced elsewhere, such as in Messages. Photos The Photos app includes a redesigned UI and uses machine learning to auto-hide "clutter" images such as screenshots and documents. Photos now has a redesigned interface showing users photos they took in the past year, month, week and day. Bringing all photos to one page and showing users photos based on what their device suggests them. Supported devices iOS 13 drops support for all devices with only 1 GB of RAM. This includes all iPhones using the Apple A8 or earlier. This also marks the first time any 64-bit devices were dropped. Devices no longer supported by iOS 13 include the iPhone 5S, iPhone 6 / 6 Plus, and the sixth-generation iPod touch. The iPad mini 4 which also uses the Apple A8, but has 2 GB of RAM, is supported by iPadOS 13. To further differentiate features between iPhones and iPads, iOS 13 is now specific to the iPhone and iPod touch, and Apple has rebranded the tablet oriented platform with its own operating system, iPadOS. iPhone * iPhone 6S * iPhone 6S Plus * iPhone SE * iPhone 7 * iPhone 7 Plus * iPhone 8 * iPhone 8 Plus * iPhone X * iPhone XS * iPhone XS Max * iPhone XR * iPhone 11 * iPhone 11 Pro * iPhone 11 Pro Max iPod Touch * iPod Touch (7th generation) References External links * Official website *13 Category:2019 software Category:Products introduced in 2019 Category:Mobile operating systems